Colored Lights
by BecauseHeroesNeverDie
Summary: The tree was ready. All but the star was in position. It was decided that a member of the crowd would put the star atop the tree. Everything was set, yet something didn't feel right. -oneshot- *Yuriku*


A bitter wind whipped across the land. Well, some called it bitter, but Yuffie considered it pleasantly chilly. She skipped around, surveying the jovial expressions of all the people she passed. She relished every smile, remembering well the pain and devastation that had once crossed every face, shattering insecure smiles. A pride flared in her chest with the knowledge that she had helped restore this place, as well as the smiles of the people, to its former glory.

She twirled and twittered, joyfully dancing among the crowd. A large fir tree stood erect in the center of the platform. She had helped Leon and Aerith string the lights around the tree. Neither of them wanted her touching the bulbs and ornaments, as their fragile glass state and hers of constant motion would surely end in disaster, were they to meet. Yuffie had protested, all pouts and whining. They soon gave in, allowing her to put up some ornaments. She broke two glass globes, yet somehow managed to place a third on the tree.

The tree was ready. All but the star was in position. It was decided that a member of the crowd would put the star atop the tree. Everything was set, yet something didn't feel right. She scanned the surroundings with eyes glazed by glamour and waking dreams.

Her eyes caught a figure on the outskirts of the crowd. He was looking at the ground, silver curtains of hair blocking out his face. He had the presence of one who believed he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Hey, you! Riku!" Yuffie shouted, running toward the boy.

"Hello," he appeared to be giving the ground a thorough scrutiny.

"Hey, Riku, any reason you're all alone?" Her desire to get to the heart of the matter left her with little tact.

"Not really. I just felt like coming here." Riku looked up at the ever deepening blue sky. ⌠You guys did a great job here. It looks so different.■ He shoved his hands in his pockets, eyes still fixated on heaven. He seemed so far away. Another time, perhaps?

"It's more peaceful now," she added, marveling at the sky. "People can really live now."

"I'm glad to hear that." He tossed Yuffie a look of mock confusion. "Don't you have something to celebrate?"

"Don't you?" She countered, smiling at him.

He smiled. "I have a lot to celebrate, don't I?"

"We all do." She rocked on her heels, a grin tickling her lips. She held out her hand, succumbing happily to the huge grin. "Will you celebrate with me?"

He hesitated for a moment, looking doubtful, then took the girl's hand. "I'd really like that." He beamed.

"Then, LET'S GO!"

She walked Riku about, introducing him to any living being who happened to come in her path. Though, this might sound boring, Yuffie really knew how to make just about anything fun. She prided herself on this, declaring it one of her best qualities. The pair laughed, fluttering from person to person in hopes of transferring their cheer to all. She looked over at Riku, standing next to her. He glowed with her contagious happiness. She couldn't believe how she could make him smile like that. He could be so serious and distant, but he had a joyful, childish side just waiting to be pulled out. That was one of the most fun things about Riku. Watching him warm up to you and give you a glimpse of what he was really like.

"Is it time yet?" She burst the moment Cid was in sight.

"Nearly," he smiled brightly. The Christmas Spirit was seemed to be spreading to every heart that night.

"Time for what?" Riku asked.

"It's a surprise!" It was so much fun to surprise Riku! Yuffie couldn't help but laugh at the look that crossed his face when he was caught off guard.

"Really?" Turquoise irises rolled in feigned sarcasm.

"Really, Riku." A pair of brown globes mimicked the turquoise ones.

"So, you won't tell me?" He gave her a searching look.

"No." She gave a wide grin. Yuffie turned to take a look at the tree. She couldn't wait until it burst into life, flooding the area with color and light.

"When will I know?" He chuckled.

"Soon!" She shouted. She knew he was willing to wait. She tugged him closer to the tree, excitedly beaming and giggling. Riku joined in, after rolling his eyes and shaking his head. They stood and waited. Yuffie bounced on her heels and squeezed Riku's hand.

"Relax," Riku teased.

"Nuy," Yuffie protested intelligently. She stopped and watched the sky. It was a deep royal blue with shimmering stars strewn about it. It had to be time.

"We're going to put the star up!" Aerith shouted, so everyone could hear. So many people were there. Yuffie hoped that they would do this again next year and every year after for as long as they could.

Yuffie squinted. It looked like a child was going up with the star. Leon went behind, making sure the kid didn't fall and get hurt. At the top he lifted the boy, who placed the star on. A switch of some sort was flicked on. The small platform and all the people on it were filled with a brilliant luminescence.

Thousands of tiny pin-points made such a grand light! Yuffie gazed about, seeing the light reflected in the eyes of all the people. It filled them and they glowed with it. Light bulbs, eyes, hearts and stars all glimmered and shone. She watched Riku. Golden light filled his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned jokingly.

She laughed, wanting to dance. Such a great night. They all reveled in the night where the light was truly brighter than any day's.


End file.
